


Smooth

by embroiderama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://meredevachon.livejournal.com/profile)[**meredevachon**](http://meredevachon.livejournal.com/) at the [comment pornathon](http://phantisma.livejournal.com/235150.html) over at [](http://phantisma.livejournal.com/profile)[**phantisma**](http://phantisma.livejournal.com/)'s journal. It's set in early S2.

She had always struck Dean as a rough woman--the practiced grip of her hands on a rifle, the rasp of her voice, the way the muscles move right under the skin of her arms. But on the bed, her pants and plain cotton underwear shucked off on the floor, he touches her between her thighs, drawing her knees apart, and lets his fingers play over the smoothness he finds there. He splays his fingers wide over her skin, looks at the rough hair of his thighs, the jagged knife scar from five years ago, the bruise from last week, and then the contrast of her smooth thighs, gently rounded with only a peach fuzz cover he can barely see.

"You got a problem with my stretch marks or what?" Dean jerks his head up at the rough edge of Ellen's voice.

"What? No." He saw them, of course, old silvery pink ridges along the bottom of her stomach, but he isn't in the position to care about a few marks on the skin. "I was lookin' down here."

He slides his knees back on the sheets and ducks his head down, runs his tongue over the curve of her inner thigh and along the crease separating leg from hip. He feels her muscles relax under his hands as she sighs, and he closes his eyes, gives himself permission to feel every texture of her. The hard click of her teeth against his, rough pebbled skin around her nipples as he circles them with his thumbs, the soft of her hands on his back, slick grip of her around him as he slips inside.

It's too much, sometimes, everything he feels about losing Dad, maybe losing Sam one way or another. For just a little while, all he wants to feel is her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Smooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306724) by [weimar27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27)




End file.
